Viertes RP
Das vierte RP Das vierte RP handelt vor den Geschehnissen des dritten RPs und nach denen des ersten. Es ist das erste RP, das mit keinem Happyend endet und die meisten Charaktere aller bisherigen RPs beinhaltet. Gestartet ist es am 11.5.2019 Umstände Das vierte RP spielt 2206 - also vor den Ereignissen des dritten RPs - in Mute City. Gestartet ist es Silvester 2205. Es endet im gleichen Jahr. Handlung Die Heldin und F-Zero Pilotin Captain Falcon hat nach ihrem Zeitreise-Abenteuer ihr Leben weitergeführt. Silvester des Jahres also verbrachte Danielle die Zeit mit ihrem Freund Bart Lemming. Doch nach 4 Jahren des Friedens musste ja mal wieder was geschehen. Als das Feuerwerk am Himmel farbenfroh zu sehen war, lernte sie vor dem Falcon House Serene kennen. Beide stießen auf Solar Flare, die zuvor mit einer Explosion vom Himmel herabstürzte. Sie fanden die junge Neko Kromnya. Der Dämonenlord Grazek besuchte ebenfalls die Erde - auf der Suche nach seinem Erzfeind Akoasma, um ihn zu vernichten. Kuro, ein junger Mann, der von einem reichen älteren Herren aus der Jugendstrafanstalt befreit und auf einer Privatinsel ausgesetzt hat. Der Mann sah' Kuro als einen geeigneten Kämpfer für sein Spielchen an: Jeder gegen Jeden auf seiner Insel. Dem Gewinner soll sein Besitz vererbt werden. Auch der Muktiversumsreisende James-2 begab sich mit dem interdimensionalen Spannseil zu Erde-1. Was ist denn nun das Abenteuer? Die mysteriöse Manifestation von Umbra begab sich zunächst zu Danielle und ihren neuen Freunden und erzählte ihnen etwas sehr wichtiges: Ein seltsames Artefakt, das in der Lage sei das gesamte Multiversum zu verschlingen, soll sich da draußen befinden und von Sekunde zu Sekunde mächtiger werden. Die Helden sollen sich in Barron mit anderen Gleichgesinnten treffen, um dort etwas zu holen, das dieses Artefakt aufhalten könnte. Gleiches erzählte Umbra Kuro und James. Die Helden beschließen (mehr oder weniger freiwillig) zu helfen und sind schon auf dem Weg nach Barron... Charaktere * James Locklear * Kuro * Captain Falcon * Grazek * Solar Flare * Serene * Kromnya * Agents of L.E.A.F. * Umbra * Dr. Vyker * Vengeance * Der Replikator * Omega * Z-Force * Harry Dumbledalf * Akoasma * Darman * Kurome * Luxtra * Ochako Uraraka * Izuku Midoriya * Son-Goku * The Stretch * The Mememaster * Lucarius * Gianluca/Der Gnlc Alle Zusammenfassungen (11.5.2019) Mute City, Silvester 2205. Im Central Park trifft Captain Falcon auf Serene Light, die Schülerin ihres guten Freundes Darman, die gerade mit trainierte. Auf die beiden stieß eine kleine Neko namens Kromnya. Ihr ging es durch die Winterkälte sehr schlecht und die beiden nahmen sie mit zum Falcon House. Die Zeit näherte sich Mitternacht und das Feuerwerk began. Währenddessen ortete der "Feuerlord", Grazek, das Signal eines alten Feindes... Akoasma. Das Signal kam von der Erde aus und Lord Grazek machte sich mit seinem Raumschiff sofort auf zur Erde zu fliegen. Auf der Erde über dem Atlantischen Ozean langweilte sich gerade Dr. Vyker in seinem Labor. Er bekam Besuch von einer schattenhaften Erscheinung mit unbekanntem Namen. Sie erzählte ihr, das ein Artefakt, welches sich gerade vor Vyker befand, eine ungeheure Macht hätte, die das Multiversum auslöschen würde, wenn niemand etwas dagegen täte. Vyker unterschrieb einen Vertrag, der ihm versprach, dass das Wesen ihm einen Weg zeigt, das Artefakt einzudämmen und unschädlich zu machen und es ihm gleichzeitig nach Erfüllen seines Planes die Kontrolle über den Planeten Erde übergibt. In einer Paralleldimension begab sich ein junger Forscher, James Locklear, auf die Reise zur Dimension, in der unsere Geschichte spielt. Er landete auf einer Insel auf der Erde, wo er auf den Jungen Kuro traf, der gerade einen Kampf siegreich davon trug. Ebenfalls tauchte die Schattengestalt auf. Sie erzählte Kuro und James von dem Schicksal ihres Planeten und der Existenz, wenn sie nichts unternähmen. Kuro hatte kein Interesse daran zu helfen, James hingegen schon: Er rief einen Freund, Blaze, aus dieser Dimension zur Hilfe, um ihn in Höchstgeschwindigkeit von der Insel zu bringen. Wieder in Mute City genoss die Gruppe das Feuerwerk, bis plötzlich ein besonders großes Feuerwerk hochging. Aus dem Feuerwerk flogen mehrere bunte Kugeln. Eine rote Kugel stürzte genau in Richtung Falcon House. Jedoch kam sie in einer Seitengasse auf und schlug wie ein Meteor ein. Danielle ging zur Einschlagsstelle wo sich das Etwas Etwas als Blume herausstellte: Im Haus angelangt, stellte sie sich mit "Solar Flare" vor. Sie war eine Superheldin aus einer anderen Zeit. Auch zu ihr kam die Schattengestalt und erzählte vom bevorstehenden Weltuntergang. Alle, die das Schattenwesen besuchte, sollten zu einem Ort namens Barron und sich dort mit den jeweils anderen treffen, die die gleiche Aufgabe haben. Kuro weigerte sichdirt zwar dorthin zu gehen, gelangte aber durch eine seltsame Kraft in die Nähe von Barron, was er jedoch nicht wusste. Er traf auf einen sprechenden Baumstumpf, der sichdirt "Captain Combustible" nannte und laut eigenen Aussagen ein Superheld sein solle. Nach einer Unterhaltung nahm Kuro ihn mit auf Reisen... Was will die Gestalt von allen in Barron? Was gibt es dort, das ihnen helfen könnte? Erfahrt es beim nächsten Mal! (12.5.2019) Die beiden Schüler und Freunde Ochako Uraraka und Izuku Midoriya fliegen gemeinsam in die USA, Mute City. Dort stoßen sie auf das Pokémon Luxtra, das verzweifelt nach seinem Partner sucht. Ochako und Izuku melden sich freiwillig ihm zu helfen, hatten aber noch ein Problem: Sie haben keinen Ort zum Übernachten. Danielle führte den Rest der Gruppe in ihr Haus, wo sie übernachten könnten. Es wurde viel über die Vergangenheiten der Personen geredet. Plötzlich kam Akoasma durch ein Portal und erzählte, dass er Grazek zum Grund des Meeres gebracht haben soll, indem er sein Raumschiff abstürzen ließ. Er unterhielt sich mit Solar Flare und erfuhr, dass sie einem Team aus Pflanzenhelden angehört, das sich "Agents of L.E.A.F." nennt. Kromnya, Serene und Danielle sprachen von ihren Eltern, ihren Verlusten und zeigten sich ein paar alte Bilder. James kam mithilfe von Blazes Geschwindigkeit in Windeseile in Barron an, wo nahezu zeitgleich auch Kuro ankam. Die beiden trafen sich im örtlichen Kasino, wie es ihnen von der Schattengestalt befohlen wurde. Dort warteten die anderen Mitstreiter bereits auf sie. Als James Captain Combustible reden hörte, notierte er sich, dass Pflanzen in dieser Dimension sprechen könnten und versuchte gleich sich mit anderem Gewächs zu unterhalten... Vergebens. Akoasma brachte Solar Flare nach Barron, da sie die letzte war, die fehlte. Als sie das Kasino betrat konnten sich Captain Combustible und Solar Flare wiedersehen. Es war jedoch keine Zeit für irgendwelche Freudenakte - Die Welt steht auf dem Spiel. Plötzlich wurden alle im Kasino in Vykers Labor teleportiert und über einem Regenwald in Peru abgeworfen. Dort stehen sie nun vor einem Aztekentempel... Was erwartet sie dort? Wird James es jemals schaffen eine Konversation mit einer Pflanze zu führen? Findet es heraus. (13.5.2019) Die Helden-Gruppe begab sich nun in den Tempel, wo sie auf die Widersacher der L.E.A.F.-Agenten trafen - ein Team von Superschurken... Zombie-Superschurken, genannt Z-Force. Die Z-Force war den Helden zahlenmäßig überlegen und sie mussten sich zurückziehen. Vengeance und der Replikator konnten sich teleportieren. Glücklicherweise kam Chompzilla, um James, Combustible, Kuro und Solar Flare zu retten. Kuro war nicht sehr begeistert davon und wollte sich sofort aus dem Staub machen. Mit einer Teleportationskapsel verschwand er... Jedoch wusste er nicht, dass diese auch die anderen mitteleportierte. Ochako und Izuku hatten währenddessen einen Ort zum Schlafen gefunden: Ein Hotel nahe des Flughafens. Ochako war müde und schlief bereits, als sie dort waren. Ochakos und Izukus Wege trennten sich also vorerst. Izuku ging zu Luxtra und beide redeten über Luxtras geflügelten Partner. Später mussten die zwei es für heute belassen und Izuku ging zurück ins Hotel. Der junge Son-Goku, der hungernd über Mute City fliegte, stürzte ab und stieß auf einem jungen Mann. Der Mann stellte sich nicht vor und lud Goku zum Essen ein. Später buchte er ihm auch ein Hotelzimmer. Im Hotel angekommen stießen sie auf Ochako, die bereits erwachte. Schon bald musste Goku aber aufbrechen und weiterreisen. Nachdem Kromnya und Serene Danielles Anwesen verlassen haben, ging nun auch Akoasma. In der Innenstadt trafen sie wieder aufeinander. Serene verlor die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte und verursachte große Zerstörung. Schon bald waren sie von Reportern umgeben, nachdem sie ihre Kräfte wieder zügeln konnte. Akoasma floh mit den beiden. Plötzlich verlor Serene wieder die Kontrolle, als Darman aufkreuzte und bekämpfte sie. Darman blieb unbeschadet und Serene fiel zu Ohnmacht. Akoasma trug sie mit zu seinem Haus am Standrand und versorgt sie nun. Grazek rufte inzwischen seine Truppen auf die Erde, nachdem er, in Barron angekommen, Unterstützung zum Reparieren seines Schiffes brauchte. (14.5.2019) Akoasma konnte Serene wieder aufpäppeln und ihr ging es schon viel besser. Hinter Akoasmas Rücken spielte sie mit Schattenmagie... Als er wieder auftauchte und sie erwischte, geriet sie außer Kontrolle und griff ihn an. Darman konnte sie glücklicherweise stoppen - er war zu tiefst enttäuscht. - Als Serene zu sich kam war sie sehr traurig, weil sie Akoasma angriff. Dieser jedoch war ihr überhaupt nicht böse. Akoasma erzählte ihr, dass er ihr verzeihen würde. Serene sah Akoasma als Vaterfigur an und nannte ihn versehentlich so. Akoasma erklärte sich bereit diese Rolle für Serene zu übernehmen. Gemeinsam trainierten sie und arbeiteten an Serenes Kräften. Sie sahen sich als einen Art... Familie an. James und die Pflanzenhelden machten sich auf Chompzilla auf nach Mute City, nachdem sie es aus der Ferne gesehen haben. Sie stießen auf Danielles Anwesen, wo vor kurzem der mysteriösen Mann, Ochako und Luxtra aufkreuzten. Der Mann stellte sich als Dumbledalf vor und behauptete ein Zauberer zu sein. Ein Wassermagier, um genau zu sein. Er und Danielle diskutierten... Plötzlich kam ein starker Regen auf.... So stark war er zuletzt vor 900 Jahren, wie es dir berühmte Historikerin... Larina auf einer öffentlichen Rede sagte. Danielle wurde es zu viel und sie wollte die Gruppe schnellstens von ihrem Grundstück haben. Plötzlich brach Ochako zusammen und Krankenwagen fuhren ein. Sie nahmen sie mit ins Krankenhaus und Luxtra war nun allein. Dumbledalf erlitt einem Stromschlag von Luxtra und wurde ebenfalls ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Mitten in einem schlafendem Vulkan stieß Grazek auf einen weiteren Pflanzenhelden. Wall-Knight nannte er sich. Grazek überzeugte ihn, dank seiner Dummheit, sich ihm anzuschließen. Im Gegenzug würde Grazek ihm helfen sein Team wieder zu finden. Kuro trennte sich von den ganzen Leuten und freundete sich mit einem kleinen Geist an. Der Geist war dafür zuständig ihm die magischen Kapseln zu bringen. Kuro nannte ihn Kisouru. (15.5.2019) Serene und Akoasma wurden immer mehr zu einer Familie... Auch Kromnya schien sich dieser anschließen zu wollen. Serene war allerdings noch immer besorgt... Ihr furchtbarer Vater würde sie mitnehmen, wenn er sie finden würde. Das tat er auch. Er fand die Gruppe und packte Serene. Ihr neuer Vater und Kromnya konnten das nicht zulassen und töteten ihn. Nun war Serene sicher... Doch für wie lange? Ebenfalls verschlimmerten sich Serenes Phasen, in denen sie die Kontrolle über sich verliert... Sie wurden häufiger... aggressiver... rücksichtsloser... Und immer schwerer für Serene sie zu überwinden. Was ist nur los mit ihr? Was wird ihre neue Familie nun dafür tun? Zwischen ihren alten Sachen auf dem Dachboden von Danielles Haus, fand James ein altes Tagebuch. Es gehörte ihrer Mutter. Er brachte es sofort Danielle und sie las interessiert vor... Es war die Geschichte, wie ihr Vater und ihre Mutter sich kennengelernt haben... Solar Flare und Combustible stießen derweil auf einen weiteren Freund! Wall-Knight gelang es sie dank Grazek zu orten und beide kamen nun bei ihnen vor dem Anwesen von Captain Falcon an. Mittlerweile ging es Ochako im Krankenhaus etwas besser. Dumbledalf - neuerdings Arzt - sah nach ihr. Sie wäre wieder gesund und könnte das Krankenhaus nach ein paar Tagen Beobachtung verlassen. Gnlc, der eine Debilität zu haben scheint, eilte mit Lucarius zum Krankenhaus, wo Dr. Dumbledalf ihn untersuchen sollte. Kuro begab sich zum Flughafen von Mute City. Er hatte einen seltsamen Traum, nachdem er sich an Bord eines Frachtflugzeug schlich: Er träumte von einem Absturz in der Wüste und einem mysteriösen Mann. Dieser Mann riss Kuro das Herz aus und ersetze es durch einen leuchtenden, blauen Kristall. Der Mann sagte, es würde ihn stärker machen und verbessern... Er erzählte, er wolle ihm nur helfen... Wieso, ist Kuro ein Rätsel. Er erwachte und ging schnell wieder von Bord, bevor das Flugzeug abheben konnte und rannte wieder in den Wald. (16.5.2019) Serene verlor wieder ihre Kontrolle und ging in Akoasmas Artefaktenkammer. Dort suchte sie ein dunkles Artefakt, da sie von einem dunklen zukunfts-Ich kontrolliert wurde. Als Akoasma sie aus dem Zimmer warf, griff sie ihn wieder an. Gemeinsam hielten Kromnya und Akoasma sie mit Lichtmagie im Zaun. Jedoch schadete das Licht nicht nur ihrem Schatten-Ich, sondern auch der wirklichen Serene. Sie teilten die Schmerzen miteinander. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, erzähle sie von einem Gegenstück zu dem Schattenamulett - ein Lichtamulett, das sich in Darmans Heimatwelt befinden soll. Gemeinsam mit Kurome und Darman reisten sie dorthin. Nachdem sie es beschafften, kamen sie wieder Zuhause an, wo die Schattenserene auf sie wartete. Sie entführte Serene. Jedoch stellte sich dies nur als Falle heraus und es war eine Attrappe. Solar Flare, die Grazek folgte, um herauszufinden, was er vorhat, entdeckte das Radar auf, dem Akoasma abgebildet war. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er ihm wehtut und ist nun auf dem Weg, ihre Freunde zu alarmieren. Kuro fand im Wald einen weiteren Krater, wie der, die die Pflanzenhelden zurückließen. Er fand jedoch nur eine dunkle Stimme, die zu ihm sprach. Am Ende des Gesprächs, verschwand die Stimme und Kuro ging in die Stadt. In einer dunklen Seitengasse, fand er eine modrige Bar. Der Barbesitzer trug Kuro, nachdem er sich entschloss fürs Erste Auftragskiller zu werden, auf einen ehemaligen Kunden von ihm zu töten. Er läge im Grey Sloan Memorial Krankenhaus. Kuro machte sich sofort auf und als er im Zimmer der Person ankam, stellte sie sich als der Mann heraus, der einst das Potenzial gesehen und ihn auf die Insel gebracht hat. Der Mann starb durch ein Messer... Sicherheitskräfte wurden gerufen und stürmten den Raum. Kuro wurde allerdings von der Stimme aus dem Welt gerettet... Sie stellte sich mit "Nightcap" vor. Nightcap ist Kuro die ganze Zeit gefolgt und hat ihn beobachtet. Nun müssen die zwei vor den Sicherheitskräften fliehen... (17.+18.5.2019) Solar erzählte James und ihren Pflanzenfreunden von Grazek und dass er auf der Suche nach Akoasma ist. Chompzilla und James gingen mit ihr und nahmen mit Grazek die Verfolgung auf. Chompzilla und Grazek lieferten sich einen Kampf der Giganten. Chompzilla konnte ihn so ablenken, damit James ihn angreifen und Solar Akoasma warnen konnte. James und Chompzilla konnten Grazek besiegen... Zumindest glaubten sie das. Grazek erwachte plötzlich und feurte eine Rakete nach einer Brücke in der Nähe. Chompzilla musste ihre Pflich erfüllen und eilte zur Brücke. Mit ihrer Kraft und ihrer Größe musste sie die Gruppe zusammenhalten, während James die Leute rettete. Das gab Grazek genug Zeit, um zu Akoasmas Anwesen zu gelangen. Dort erwarteten ihn schon Solar Flare und Akoasma. Sie kämpften miteinander und Akoasma wurde schwer verletzt. Solar wurde ohnmächtig von einem Treffer und Grazek war kurz davor Akoasma zu vernichten. Im letzten Moment kam Serene und entfesselte eine gewaltige Lichtenergie, die Grazek aus der Stadt geschossen hat. Sie waren gerettet.... Doch Grazek wird wiederkommen... Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Nun muss Akoasma sich erstmal gut erholen. Ochako, die nun endlich von Harry Dumbledalf entlassen wurde, ging aus dem Krankenhaus zurück in ihr Hotel. Jedoch traf sie dort eine Horde seltsamer Gestalten an, die sie angriffen. Solar Flare gab ihr eine Taschenlampe mit aufgeklebtem Blatt, als sie sie im Krankenhaus besucht hat. Im Notfall würde ihr jemand zu Hilfe kommen, wenn sie sie in der Nacht gen Himmel halten würde. Das tat sie auch und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Nightcap auf, um sie zu retten. Er machte die Wesen unschädich und überließ den Rest der Polizei. Und so schnell wie er kam, so verschwand er wieder... Nachdem die Z-Force von ihren Gegenspielern in den Tempel gesperrt worden war, tauchte die Schattengestalt auf. Sie heuerte die Z-Force an. Professor Brainstorm sollte einen alten Freund der Gestalt reparieren... Er stellte sich als eine Art beschädigter Android heraus. Nachdem die Z-Force ihn also geborgen hatte, brachte die Gestalt sie aus dem Tempel und zurück nach Barron. Dort führte sie die Zombies in die geheimen Katakomben von Barron, wo sie eine Art Basis einrichteten. Dort machte sich Brainstorm dann an die Arbeit. Als Harry Ochako nun entließ, widmete er sich einem Sonderpatienten, den er aus dem Koma holen sollte. Er befand sich in Barron und der Doktor musste mit dem Privatflugzeug dahin. Der Patient war wichtig... Laut Berichten von Rustbolt, hat der Mann sie dabei beobachtet wie die Z-Force in die Katakomben gestiegen ist. Er weiß also von den Zombies und ihrem Versteck. Er fiel daraufhin ins Koma und die Zombies mussten auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass der Mann geweckt wird und die Informationan preisgibt. Sie schickten Z-Mech los, der den Patienten entführen sollte. Er entführte ebenfalls Dumbledalf, der ihn bei seiner Entführung gesehen hat und nun auch von den Zombies weiß. Wieder in den Katakomben, versiegelten die Zombieschurken die Eingänge in die Katakomben... Harry wollte sich unbedingt allein mit dem Schattenwesen unterhalten, als er aufgewacht ist und ihm die Gestalt alles erklärt hat. In dem Gespräch stellte sich die Gestalt mit... "Umbra" vor. (19.5.2019) Captain Falcon folgte der Spur der Zerstörung, die Chompzilla und Grazek hinterließen, bis zu Akoasmas Anwesen. Dort traf sie dann auf die anderen. Nightcap und Kuro flohen vor der Polizei, bis ersterer die einzustürzen drohende Brücke sah und sofort zur Hilfe eilte. Er kittete die Risse in der Brücke und Chompzilla konnte sie zusammensetzen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort dazu, verschwand er wieder in den Schatten.... Kuro entschloss sich, noch ein bisschen bei James und den Pflanzen zu bleiben. Sie suchten allerdings noch Solar Flare. Mit dem Pflanzensignal gelang es ihnen sie zu locken. Gemeinsam gingen sie dann zu Akoasmas Haus - Solar freute sich ihren Freunden und Kuro Akoasma vorzustellen. In Akoasmas Haus angekommen lernten James, Kuro und die anderen Pflanzenhelden Akoasma kennen. Zur Feier des Sieges und zum Abbauen von Stress will Akoasma nun ein Grillfest mit seiner Familie und seinen neuen Freunden veranstalten! Harry und Umbra haben einen Vertrag ausgehandelt. Umbra soll Harry helfen die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen. Im Gegenzug verhilft er Umbra dazu seine physische Form zurückzuerlangen. Nach dem Vertrag untersteht die Z-Force seiner Macht - sie willigten ein. Als Porfessor Brainstorm mit den Reparaturen an dem Androiden fertig war, setzte Umbra alles in Gang, um seinen Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten. Er nannte den Androiden dabei "Omega". Omega reparierte einige Schaltpulte und erfülte seine Aufgabe... Er weckte die "Armee des Finsteren". Sie zählte mehrere hundert Millionen bewaffnete, untote Soldaten , die allesamt der Z-Force unterwürfig waren und auf ihre Befehle gehorchten. Somit herrschte Harry nun über die Z-Force und gleichzeitig über eine riesige, unaufhaltsame Armee. Kuro trennte sich nach einiger Zeit von den Helden in Akoasmas Haus und schlenderte durch die Gassen von Mute City. Plötzlich wurde er von Polizisten entdeckt, die ihn natürlich zur Rechtschaffenheit ziehen wollten. Kuro tötete sie kalt. Die Polizei griff zu härteren Mitteln und sendete einen Militärsroboter. Er lastete Kuro sehr aus, doch nach einem harten Kampf, ging Kuro als Sieger hervor. Als Kuro vor Erschöpfung auf den Boden kippte, kam plötzlich der Barmann, dem Kuro einst begegnete. Er hatte ein Gewehr und hielt den Lauf an Kuros Kopf. Er erzählte ihm, dass er der rechtmäßige Besitzer der Insel gewesen wäre, um die der alte Mann, Shiro, einen haufen starker Kämpfer hat kämpfen lassen. Er war es, der Shiro tötete und Kuro den Mord unterjubelte.... Gerade als der Mann Kuro erschießen wollte, tauchte Nightcap auf... Oder war er die ganze Zeit über schon da? Wie auch immer. Er lenkte den Mann ab, bis Kuro sich befreien konnte und den Mann durch eine unbekannte, brutale Macht aus seinem Kristallherzen tötete. Gemeinsam ziehen Kuro, sein Freund Kisouru und Nightcap weiter... Wo sie wohl als nächstes zuschlagen? (21.5.2019) Ihre Grillparty wurde jedoch unterbrochen... Plötzlich fielen die Zombies in Mute City ein. Sie zerstörten alles, das sich ihnen widersetzen wollte. Die Leute wollen fliehen, doch die Stadtgrenzen sind von Soldaten der Untoten Armee besetzt. Zu allem Übel gesellte sich noch Grazek dazu! Er und seine Truppen gelangten zur Erde und zerstörten sämtliche Satelliten und Raumstationen im Orbit. Grazek selbst griff die Helden - insbesondere Akoasma - an. Er schleuderte Akoasma in sein Haus. Er wurde von Trümmern getroffen und viel ins Koma. James war noch ganz vollgefressen. Er stieß gegen eine Wand und ein Topf fiel auf seinen Kopf. Durch dem Topf wurde seine Sprachfähigkeit eingeschränkt und er gab seltsame Laute von sich. Wall-Knight merkte an, dass James ihn so am jemanden erinnern würde. Er war viel zu mächtig und sie sahen ein, dass die Helden fliehen mussten. In einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit verschwanden die Helden mit dem Blue Falcon aus der Stadt. Sie kamen in Chicago an, wo Danielle ein Ferienhaus hat. Und eine Menge Roombas. Ochako, Luxtra und Izuku waren auch von dem Zombie-Angriff betroffen. Obwohl sie mühsam versuchten sich zur Wehr zu setzen, hatten sie keine Chance gegen die Superschurken. Sie sind ebenfalls aus der Stadt geflohen. Als Kromnya zuvor im Grazek-Angriff den verletzten, im Koma liegenden Akoasma sah, nahm sie sich Serene und ihn und floh in das Neko-Königreich. Was werden die Helden nun tun? Symbolisiert das Aufgeben der Helden, dass alle dem Untergang geweiht sind? Was haben die Zombies denn überhaupt wirklich vor und warum? Bleibt gespannt. (22. 05. bis zum 28. 5. 2019) Grazek hatte Ako fast getötet, doch er und Serene wurden ins Neko Königreich gebracht, wo sich auch Kromnya aufhält. Währenddessen machte sich Grazek auf nach Hawaii, wo er in einem noch aktive Vulkan seine Festung errichtete und alles um den Vulkan absicherte. Sein Bauprojekt „Chaos-Flammenschleuder“ wurde fertiggestellt und an seine Raumstation angebracht. Die Maschine wurde sofort getestet und zerstörte ganze drei Planeten ohne jegliche Mühe. Während Ako im Koma liegt, versucht Serene mit dessen Sense umzugehen, woraufhin sich ihre Seele nach einem Konflikt von dem Körper löste. Nach einigen Tagen ist Ako aus seinem Koma aufgewacht und Kromnya führte ihn im Schloss herum. Da Serenes Seele eine Zeit lang in Ako steckte und auch sie seine Schmerzen erleiden musste, entschied sie sich, in einen neuen Körper einzuziehen. Nachdem die beiden Kromnya bei ihren Angelegenheiten geholfen haben, trainierte Ako wurde stärker, wobei es aber einen Preis zu zahlen gibt. Danach reisten sie zu Akos stark beschädigten Anwesen und die beiden erschufen eine Sense für Serene und kämpfte damit gegen einen Drachen, der der wahre Körper von Serene ist. Sie verschmolzen miteinander und Serene war wieder die geworden, die sie wirklich ist. Doch nicht alle sind auf ein Abenteuer aus. So blieben Solar Flare und ihr Team, Captain Falcon, James und in dem Ferienhaus von Zweitgenannter und suchten Ruhe. Doch das sollte nicht lange so bleiben. Schon bald tauchte Lucarius auf und verbreitete Chaos mit seinem „Goldglitzerstaub“ der eine Ähnlichkeit mit einer diversen Droge teilt. Nachdem sich alles allmählig beruhigt hatte, gab es einen Konflikt zwischen Kuro und Solar Flare. Kuro plante eigentlich, ihr Vertrauen für seine Zwecke zu gewinnen, doch letztendlich hat er sie betrübt, was er nicht wollte. Kuro entschuldigte sich abertausende Male, doch sie bleibt an sich selbst zweifelnd. James traut Kuro nicht. Egal, was Solar sagte. Währenddessen nimmt die Zombiearmee weitere Staaten der USA an, angefangen mit der Ostküste von Florida bis nach Maine. Doch auch bei der Truppe um Ochako, Luxtra und Izuku ging es drunter und drüber. Sie wurden nämlich in einer Herberge in Pennsylvania von Zombies entführt und in einem Truck verschleppt. (29.5.2019) Durch Luxtras Blitz im Truck, wurde der Fahrer geblendet und von der Gruppe der anderen Gefangenen-Trucks abgelenkt. Er verfuhr sich und befand sich auf dem Highway in Illinois, Chicago - dem Ort, an dem auch unsere Helden ihren Sitz hatten. Der Truck fuhr an Danielles Villa vorbei und Solar entdeckte das Z-Force Logo auf der Außenseite. Sie und Kuro stürmten sofort los und verfolgten in Truck. Nach einer spannenden Verfolgungsjagd und waghalsigen Manövern, konnten die zwei die Insassen befreien. So trafen sich Ochako und Luxtra und Solar Flare wieder. Gemeinsam haben sich die drei mit Kuro und Izuku zurück nach Danielles Villa begeben. Kuro kam später... Er hatte eine seltsame Erscheinung... Das Nutzen einer diversen Kapsel hat seinen Körper ganz schön ausgelastet und er hatte das Gefühl zu sterben... Doch er kam wieder, als ihm in seiner Verwirrung der Umriss einer Person entgegen kam und zurück in der Villa, schloss er sich in sein Zimmer. Harry bereitete seine Rede in Mute City vor. Die Zombies haben Georgia und die gesamte Ostküste eingenommen und einen Satelliten ins All geschossen. Mit dem CNN-Hauptquartier leiteten sie alles in die Wege, um Harrys Rede weltweit auszustrahlen. Wie werden die Nationen der Welt reagieren? (30.5.2019) Das Team rund um James hat sich versammelt und plant nun etwas Großes... Sie wollen Widerstand leisten und die Zombiearmee bezwingen. Jedoch ist die Armee so gut wie unbesiegbar und ein Plan muss her. Zunächst brauchen sie Verbündete. Eine MENGE Verbündete. Akoasma schloss sich ihrer Gruppe an und selbst Kuro willigte ein zu helfen. Luxtra und Izuku waren auch dabei. Zusammen würden sie es schaffen... Wenn es nur so leicht wäre... Nachdem Ako nach seiner kurzen Beschwörung wieder im Neko-Königreich aufkreuzte, verwandelte sich Serene in eine Neko, da sie vorher von Kromnya geküsst wurde. Zudem wurde Kromnya selbst von einer "Vampir-Neko" gebissen und ward selbst zu einer. (3.6.2019) Während die anderen ihren Widerstand planten, hatte James von James-1 einige Visitenkarten bekommen, da dieser einen Stützpunkt für Helden, außerhalb der Multiversen schuf: Die Zitadelle der Gerechtigkeit. Die Karten sollten den Trägern Eintritt zu diesem Ort gewähren. James würde sie an diejenigen verteilen, die er für richtig hielte. Kuro erzählte davon, dass er eine Person kenne, die ihnen helfen könnte. Sie befände sich in Los Angeles. Gemeinsam reisten er, Izuku, Solar Flare, James und Luxtra dorthin und fanden die Person in einer Jugendstrafanstalt - Die Person ist Kuros alte Freundin Fina. Sie war nicht sehr glücklich darüber ihn zu sehen. Das beruhte nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit, denn Kuro war überglücklich. Es blieb jedoch keine Zeit zum Reden, denn sie mussten schnell fliehen. Immerhin haben die Helden gerade eine Straftat getan. Sie flohen au der Anstalt und begaben sich an einen sicheren Ort. Die Zombiearmee hat die gesamte Ostküste unter Kontrolle. Illinois, Chicago - wo Captain Falcon und Ochako verweilten - ist ihr nächstes Ziel. (7.6.2019) (Finale) Die Helden in Los Angeles konnten nicht lange ruhen. Sie wurden von der Z-Force angegriffen und mussten fliehen, als die Armee anrückte. Sie teleportierten sich zurück nach Chicago in Danielles Villa. Fina und Kuro gingen in Kuros Zimmer, um sich zu unterhalten. Die anderen ruhten sich aus. Doch ihnen wurde keine Zeit gelassen: Die Z-Force ist ihnen mit der Osteinheit gefolgt und plante nun einen Großangriff. Die Helden stürmten aus dem Haus und attackierten die Zombies - doch jeder Angriff war wirkungslos gegen die Soldaten der Untotenarmee. Die Helden hatten keine Chance und wurden in den Westen gedrängt. Dort konfrontierte sie dann die Westfront. Die Nord- und Südfronten warteten ebenfalls schon dort: Die Gruppe war umzingelt. In einem Smash, von The Smash, kam Fina ums Leben. Kuro verspürte nur noch Hass. Er kniete vor Finas Leiche und schweigte. Professor Brainstorm kam in die Runde und erzählte ihnen, dass ihr Anführer sie nicht tot sehen wolle. Die Soldaten nahmen sie auf seinen Befehl fest und verfrachteten die Helden in Gefangenen-Trucks. Kuro weigerte sich mitzukommen. The Smash sollte sich um ihn kümmern und schlug auf Kuro ein. Zurück blieb nur ein blutiger Fleischhaufen. Als sie ihren Sieg feierten, bewegte sich die Z-Force gerade aus der Stadt. Plötzlich schlug eine Atomrakete auf ihrer Position ein. Die Helden waren sprachlos. Mit einem riesigen Atompilz... endet diese Geschichte. Kategorie:Rollenspiel